


McDanno - Question

by pukingmama



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: McDanno Nonsense





	McDanno - Question

**Author's Note:**

> So it's the summer TV hiatus and all my favourite shows have stopped. (What? They think that people like me leave the house in the summer, pfff, are they mad?) So, I'm doodling out of sync. I can't believe that we're on the last season of this show (Well, Alex is out, so it's the end) and I've spent seven years shipping my boys. ~cries~ and and and...all the fine smut I've read here as a result, it was so beautiful. Waaah. Maybe I'll read some more good stuff before the end. :D
> 
> Anyway, this is just silly McDanno nonsense to keep me occupied. For some reason my eyes always seem drawn to Danny's crotch. Of course Steve is as blunt as always. Please make Danno happy, Steve.


End file.
